plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Me Smash!
Eight One Two Two Three Two Two |Zombie = (thrown) |FR = A trophy |before = Dead Zeppelin |after = ZomBoogie}} Me Smash! is the sixth level of I, Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West, and Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition. This level is dedicated to Gargantuar. Strategies The game starts with the second and fourth lanes having a Garlic in the fifth column from your house and four Sunflowers to its left, although occasionally, there can be a single Peashooter, Torchwood, or Squash. A Pole Vaulting Zombie can rid the place of all the Sunflowers easily. Attack these rows first. The large amount of sun will later help to plant a Gargantuar. '''Never '''send a Zombie or a Buckethead Zombie to these lanes, as they will bite the Garlic and move to other lanes. You can though, if there is a Squash just behind the Garlic. The first, third, and fifth lanes have a huge arsenal of offensive plants that can often even kill a Buckethead with ease. This is when Gargantuar is to be used. Plant it on such rows and it will smash its way through (explaining the level's name). If a Squash is in the fifth column from the left, it will hit the Gargantuar, causing it to throw its Imp, which in such cases may eat the brains even before the Gargantuar is done clearing the row. Occasionally, there will be two Kernel-pults and one Squash in a lane. Rarely, two Squashes can appear on the same lane, causing a Gargantuar to die. If the squash is at the start of the lane, this could kill your Gargantuar because of the constant buttering but the Imp could beat the lane when thrown. Gallery Me Smash icon.png|The icon Me smash.jpg|Gargantuars smash brains instead of eating them. Me Smash Sunflowers.png|This is a very rare occurance: two lanes that consists of Sunflowers and Garlics only. Me Smash!.JPG|By ZN723-Me Smash.png|By 7y7o.jpg|By Trivia *The puzzle level's name, "Me Smash!" has incorrect grammar. This may be because zombies use bad grammar, as seen in notes. Alternatively, it might have originated from the idea that cavemen say "me" instead of "I," or it could be a reference to "The Hulk" character, whose famous line is "Hulk Smash!". *The puzzle gives an equal role to both Gargantuar and Pole Vaulting Zombie, but the name talks only about the former's smashing ability. This is probably because the game's creators thought it would be too long for a name. *When the Gargantuar reaches the brain, instead of eating it, the Gargantuar smashes it and moves on, yet an eating sound is still heard. **A flattened brain picture will appear on the ground when that happens. **This always happens when plants are smashed by Gargantuars. *Me Smash! is the only level where both Gargantuar and Garlic make appearances in the "I, Zombie" puzzles. *It is the first I, Zombie level in which the player can use Pole Vaulting Zombie and encounter Kernel-pult. *Me Smash! is the first and only level of I, Zombie to have zombies that can survive a Squash. **It is also the first and only I, Zombie level that has Gargantuars. *Six to eight Sunflowers are found in the second and fourth rows. *Two Garlics appear, and only in the second and fourth rows, closest to the red line. Category:I, Zombie Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition levels Category:Levels with no flags